One Acorn (How The Hobbit Should've Ended)
by inexperienced-smol-writer
Summary: First upload! This is my take on how The Battle Of the Five Armies (and The Hobbit) should've ended, featuring cute Bagginshield fluff, flirty nephews, nosy friends and one very drunk Thranduil! Cameo appearence from Gimli, and lots of funny banter. Based more off of the movies than the book. Comments are appreciated!


One Acorn (How The Hobbit Should've Ended)

The battle was over. Men, Elves and Dwarves alike were scattered across the battlefield, all bloodied and exhausted, muscles screaming from fighting with heavy weapons for days on end. Word had reached the main battle that Thorin, Son of Thror had defeated the Pale Orc known as Azog the Defiler which caused all of the remaining Orcs and Goblins to flee back to the dark pits from which they came. By dusk, victory belonged the forces of good and soon the quest to find the fallen members of the company.

Somehow, Fili and Kili had managed to stumble back down the mountain with the help of Thranduil's elves, and the rest of the company were safe back in Erebor, which left only Dwalin searching for his King and Bilbo. It took him many hours but he found them, a sobbing Bilbo buried in Thorin's blood stained coat while Thorin himself looked as if he were dead. Dwalin gently pulled Bilbo away from Thorin, the poor lad was half dead himself but Thorin was his priority right now. He left Bilbo on the mountain top, but as soon as he reached the Gates he sent Beorn up for Bilbo.

It was several more hours until Bilbo's shivering body was rescued by the Bear Man and several more before he was safe, swaddled in blankets like a baby and sleeping like one. Dwalin had left his King in the hands of Eleven healers, which gave him the chance to see Bilbo; the small Hobbit looked no longer like the child he was when he left the Shire, even his face was hardened and creased as he slept. In the room next to him, Dwalin knew his king wore the same expression and he hoped that Bilbo would stay the winter to recover his relationship with the king. Dwalin noticed that Ori had joined him in the room

"Thorin has awoken, and is requesting your presence." said Ori

"What about Bilbo?" sighed Dwalin. Ori smiled, and shooed him to the door saying he would watch over the Hobbit. Dwalin sighed again and went to see his King.

After his meeting with Dwalin, Thorin fell back into a deep slumber for the next two weeks. He woke the same day as Bilbo, but instead of exploring the city as Bilbo did Thorin sat in his bed and cried. His whole body heaved and his throat grew raw as his mind was attacked with memories of his gold sickness, all of the terrible and wicked things he had said and done washing over him again and again until his body could take it no more. It was his nephews who found him like this, Kili rushing to his side and Fili seeking out Dwalin as their uncle screamed and cried. He wished it was Bilbo who found him, whispering his name over and over again until Kili informed him that Bilbo was alive and well and wanting to see him. This filled Thorin with hope, hope that he could repair the damage he done before Bilbo left for the Shire.

Bilbo was sat looking down on the Treasury, still bleary from his two weeks of sleep. Soft footsteps approached and Ori sat down next to him, a book and quill in his hands as usual. Over the duration of the journey Ori had become his best friend, the two were very much alike and it was Bilbo who encouraged him to seek out Dwalin's hand in courtship so Ori felt it was time to repay Bilbo the favour. As soon as Bilbo woke, he was ready to see Thorin and apologise but fear held him back. He could've been thrown over the walls of Erebor by his love, but he would've done it if it meant that Thorin still loved him. He knew this was stupid, but as Ori informed him, at least he still has his chance. Ori had come up with a marvellous plan; using the acorn he retrieved from Beorn's garden, Bilbo was to ask to court Thorin officially and Ori knew Thorin wouldn't refuse. They both stood, after talking it through and Bilbo rushed to his quarters to ready himself for this afternoon. 4 o'clock came and Bilbo was sweating through his best shirt and waistcoat as he approached Thorin's chambers. Dwalin stood outside and gave him a wink before Bilbo disappeared inside.

Not even a half hour later he ran out, tears streaming his face and Dwalin looked in to see Thorin on his knees, clutching at his hair.

"My King, what have you done now."

No one but Dwalin and Ori knew what went on in that room, but the whole company plus guest knew that it wasn't what either of them wanted. Bilbo was spotted aimless wandering Erebor, meeting the rest of the company's family and other Dwarven friends. Most expected him to leave but the harsh winter help him back. Thorin on the other hand threw himself into the rebuilding of Erebor but everyone knew he wasn't the same. Ori however had hope; if he could convince Thorin to only talk to Bilbo then all would be well again. He hoped.

 _Bilbo was breathless. Thorin was as handsome as ever in his kingly attire, and he felt his cheeks heat up as he noticed Thorin chuckle at his open staring. He made his way over the plush armchairs where Thorin was and sat, readying himself to bare all to his love._

Bilbo tossed and turned. It was over a month since that awful afternoon but he still couldn't let it go. He knew Dwarven culture; he couldn't ask Thorin again, so he had to take Ori's advice and wait for Thorin to ask him. In the room next to his, unknown to Bilbo, Thorin was also unable to sleep

" _Thorin Oakenshield, if you hadn't have come into my life all that time ago I would still be a lonely and sad Hobbit stuck in the Shire for the rest of my life. For giving me the chance to journey with you, and reclaim your home I will be forever grateful. To show you my gratitude, I offer you my undying love. No matter what we've said and done, to me it is all in the past and I" getting down on one knee in front of Thorin "love you. I wish to court you here in Erebor, you are my home now." Bilbo reached into his pocket to draw out a small acorn that he placed in his shaking hands. "Please take this as a token for my love."_

 _Thorin's face was slack, his heart beating faster than a jackhammer. He felt like this whole body was on fire, and he prayed to the Gods that he wouldn't mess this up. But the acorn threw him; it was Bilbo's prize, and he couldn't take it. It belonged in the earth of Erebor, it would do no good in an old man's pocket. He pressed the small thing back into Bilbo's soft hands_

" _Bilbo, this is too precious I can't accept this but.." before he could finish, Bilbo ran from his chambers, leaving him to collapse on the floor as he tried to run after. His muscles were still weak from the battle, and an angry Dwalin look in at him as he cursed himself on the floor in shame._

Thorin groaned loudly, and he saw the light of dawn at his window. He couldn't wallow in pity anymore; he needed to make his move soon as the winter sun rose higher everyday meaning his hobbit could easily escape to Dale without even saying goodbye. Luckily for him, there was a feast in two weeks welcoming home the first load of Dwarves from the Blue Mountains. His sister, and Gloin's family were the first to arrive a few weeks ago but he was too weak then to offer a proper ceremony so it was rescheduled until now… an idea hit him hard and he jumped from his bed, running down to the throne room where his sister and most of the company were sat. Still in his nightwear, he told them of his great plan to reclaim Bilbo's heart.

"Will you help me?" he pleaded, and they all nodded slowly, shooting each other odd looks but the Thorin had no time for that. He had reclaimed his home, and now it was time to reclaim his One.

Two weeks later Bilbo had noticed something was off with the company; he knew there was a celebration later this day but that shouldn't have affected them this much. He was palmed off onto the remaining Elves during the day, with only Ori keeping him company by night which actually was a pleasant change. He had many interesting conversations with Thranduil and sometimes Bard when he was around, and it was interesting to see the way they both interacted with each other in a delicate dance that only lovers could have. In the evenings he sat with Ori, spilling all the gossip he could get from the Elf King who was quite the diva when it came to secret sharing, so much that he could even put the Sackville-Bagginses to shame. Some nights he was alone with his thoughts when Ori would mysteriously disappear with one of the princes or his brothers. Very suspicious indeed.

Around mid-afternoon there was a knock at his door, then entered both Princes and Ori who were all grinning like madmen. In Fili's hands there was a soft bundle of clothes, and sooner than he knew Kili had stripped him of his clothes leaving Ori to hastily dress him. Bilbo's attempts to shoo them away were thwarted and he found himself in the most beautiful shirt and soft trousers with an intricately embroidered waistcoat that could only of come from the Elves. He noted that he should thank Thranduil later at the feast as both Fili and Kili combed and braided strands of her wild hair with acorn leaves… what?

"What in Valars name are you boys doing to my hair!" he exclaimed, making them all start laughing which only confused him more.

"We're just getting you ready for the feast Bilbo, and there's going to be a lot of important people there so you've got to like you're important too. It's the Dwarven way; you're one of us remember?" Bilbo sighed, no matter his quarrel with Thorin he was still part of the company meaning that if he didn't look like he belonged it would affect them all. Reputation was everything, even this far from the Shire.

So he sat and let himself be dolled up by the twins as Ori chatted away that Dwalin was going to publically announce that Ori was his. Bilbo expressed his happiness towards the couple but his heart ached a little, the wounds of his rejection still fresh. Soon, he was pulled from his cosy chambers and he walked between the two Princes, each with their arms around his shoulders. Ori promised them that he'd meet them in the Great Hall after he found Dwalin, but Bilbo was still anxious. Was he ready to face Thorin again, or was the embarrassment too much? Only time would tell, and before he knew it he was being pulled forward into the Great Hall where Thorin stood upon a small stage-like slab of polished marble. He looked Bilbo straight in the eye. Oh, _Valar._

"Men, Elves and Dwarves; I welcome you into my home, my Kingdom and I thank you for your valiant battle efforts which helped my Company and I pull through and fight the battle with you. I would also like to publicly apologise to you _all_ for the cruel and merciless things I did while I was under Smaug's gold sickness. It was not what The King of The Lonely Mountains should do, not how he should behave and I fear that there are some damages I cannot repair." with that he looked directly at Bilbo again, trying to gage his reaction but the poor Hobbit was flushed a bright red as more than one pair of eyes cut in his direction. Thorin took a big breath and continued:

"Tonight I am happy to announce many unions, one coming from within my own Company. Dwalin, my dearest friend has found Ori and together they are One." He gestured towards the blushing couple "And also the good fortune of Legolas finding his One, Gimli. An unusual union yes, but a union it is." From across the room Thorin could see Legolas sweep Gimli into a public kiss, causing Thranduil and Gloin to cry out in surprise but the boys only grinned and continued to kiss. Thorin stared at them longingly, wishing it was him and Bilbo instead. A cough from Dwalin reminded him that he wasn't done yet…

"And I myself would like to announce that I too have found my One" Bilbo felt his knees buckle and Kili came to his rescue, pulling him up again to rest against his side. No, his mind cried. This is why Thorin rejected him, and his acorn. He suddenly felt very stupid in his crown of acorn leaves and fancy attire. Thorin had probably found some beautiful maiden or handsome warrior to become One with, and tears filled his wide eyes as he waited for them to come up onto the stage. Instead, he felt himself being pulled by the Princes towards the stage and a cold horror set in his bones. No no no, this was going to go so badly again. This was a joke, a cruel trick. But his heart rate slowed as he passed the company, all smiling reassuringly at him and soon he found himself on stage with an anxious Thorin looking down at him. What the Valar was going on!

Thorin reached into coat pocket and drew out a handful of acorns, grabbing Bilbo's frozen hands in his moist ones to plant every single acorn in them. Bilbo made a funny noise and just stared at him. Valar, he was so beautiful.

"Bilbo, be mine I beg of you. When you ran it broke my heart and I realised I can't live without you, especially in this lonely mountain by myself and I," he was cut off by Bilbo's astonished shriek

"Thorin, what in Valar's name are you doing? _You rejected me!_ Why do you now ask this of me?" He looked angry, but also confused and Thorin knew all hope wasn't lost.

"Master Baggins, if you had let me finish the first time we tried this you would've heard me accept your offer of courtship." He smirked as Bilbo's cheeks grew red,

"But the acorn?" Mumbled Bilbo. Thorin laughed loudly, startling the crowd that was growing restless with anticipation. He took Bilbo's face in his hands and kissed the boy's curls, noting that they had become wildly long and entwined with acorn leaves. How ironic.

"I could never take such a treasure from you, so I was going to ask you to plant them in the desolate wasteland beyond the gates. Even if you don't accept my offer of courtship, you still can if you wish to."

Bilbo's mouth was agape, his eyes streaming but he wasn't sad. Putting the acorns in his deep trouser pockets, he entwined his hands in Thorin's hair

"YES! By the Valar, yes!" It was Thorin's turn to look surprised, and Bilbo took the opportunity to jump into his arms with for a deep kiss full of love. They both heard the shouts and cheers from the crowd, the company all cheekily jesting in Khuzdul. Thorin possessively pulled Bilbo closer to deepen the already heated kiss, fire swirling between the two getting hotter as the kiss went on. Desperate for air they broke apart, breathing heavily with pink cheeks and swollen lips. This was going to be a long night.

After more announcements were made by Balin, the feast was in full swing and the crowd was reeling from the dramatic speeches made but the mood only rose as the night went on. Poor Dwalin was almost crushed to death by Nori and Dori for not asking for their permission to court their brother first, and Gloin was desperately attempting to get Gimli to reconsider courting an Elf Prince for Valar's sake. Thranduil never recovered from _that_ kiss and in his haste drank far too much than any Elf ever should, somehow winding up congratulating his son has he sloppily made out with Bard. Nice.

Bilbo on the other hand was calmer than he'd ever been, well maybe he was a little tipsy but cared? He had his King to keep him out of trouble. They spent most of the night kissing and drinking, only breaking apart when those cheeky Princes demanded a dance with Bilbo who couldn't refuse so he was whisked away to the dancefloor while Thorin was challenged to an arm wrestle by his sister Dis. He enjoyed dancing with the brothers very much although they flirted far too much for any respectable Hobbit to handle, and they kissed his face many times to his amusement. He knew they did it only to tease their Uncle but he saw them both nursing identical black eyes and a bruised chin each while their mother, poor Dis, scolded them for their own stupidity as he left the quiet Great Hall just after midnight with his One. They both chuckled as they saw the Great Elf King draped over Bard, a king in his own right as they continued to make out. Valar, they must've been at it for hours! Bilbo felt pride swell in his chest; he was surrounded by Kings, royalty and rulers and powerful fighters _and he was a part of them._ The Shire would be shocked at how far the little Hobbit had come.

Eventually, Thorin had persuaded him to spend the night in his bed and Bilbo was too tired to argue. Still a little drunk, he excitedly pulled all of his garments off and collapsed onto Thorin's lush bed in a pile of naked giggles. Also naked, Thorin joined him under the covers but there was no heavy, sexualised need between them. Just love, sweet and pure and innocent. They kissed, and kissed but felt no need to take it any further as they were already One together. Exhausted, they soon fell asleep in a snug bundle of body parts and half finished kisses and Thorin felt the happiest he had ever felt in his life, out cold with a gentle grin on his handsome features. Bilbo too was smiling; by the Valar, what would Lobelia say if she could see him now?


End file.
